You and Me
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: this is a new story between Harry,Cedric,and Viktor as they will face many challenges along the way to happiness. there may be mpreg later good Draco and Lucius along with a good Snape minor a little bit of a manipulative Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**You and me**

Hey guys this is a new story I am starting and the couple is Viktor and Harry. I asked you guys who you want Harry paired up with next and I am answering your requests with this..please continue giving more ideas for couples.

This will contain good Snape and Malfoy's also Cedric will not die in this story due to Voldyshorts.

Summary: Harry has had a not so normal life when it comes to school however he finally gets some normalcy when Sirius gets custody of Harry after he is proven innocent. Then he meets Viktor and everything changes. And here are the other couples

Hermione/Fred

Ginny/Dean

Ron/Draco

Luna/Neville

Seamus/Cho

**Chapter 1: A time for surprises and first encounters**

Harry woke up that morning in a different environment all together. He thinks about what happened only a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in his room at the Dursley's house wishing he could be anywhere but here when he heard is uncle yell_

"_HARRY POTTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Harry gets off his bed "I will be right there uncle" Harry walks downstairs "what can I do for you uncle?"_

_Vernon turns to look at Harry is face is red and points to a man "this person here claims to be your godfather"_

_Harry turns and he smiles huge "Sirius!1" he runs and hugs him "what are you doing here?"_

_Sirius smiles and hugs him back "I have permission from Dumbledore to take you from here and never bring you back" _ that was the end of his flashback. From that day on Harry was able to have the family he always wanted.

Sirius walks in "Harry are you all packed for school?"

Harry nods "yeah I am and apparently something exciting is happening this year"

Sirius smiles "yeah I expect it will be"

Harry looks at him "you know something don't you?"

Sirius doesn't give it up "no but you never have a not exciting year since you have been there"

Harry nods and agrees "yeah I guess you are right about that"

"Well come on Harry we have to get you to the Weasleys" Sirius has Harry hold on his arm and they apparate to the Weasley's house.

Molly comes out and hugs Harry "it's good to see you Harry I'm so glad you could make it"

Harry hugs her back "thanks Mrs. Weasley"

"It's Molly dear. Ron and Hermione are upstairs go and see them" Harry goes inside and upstairs to find Ron and Hermione. Harry goes to Ron's room and gets blinded by a huge hug from Hermione.

Harry hugs her back "hi Hermione it's good to see you too. Can you let go I can't breathe"

"Oh I'm sorry Harry" she lets go and Ron comes up and gives Harry a hug as well.

"How are you mate? We heard that you are living with Sirius now"

Harry smiles "yeah I am and its great I never have to go back to my aunt and uncle ever again. I finally get what I always wanted and that's a family."

Hermione smiles "we are so happy for you Harry"

Ron chimes in "on another note are you excited to the quidditch cup?"

Harry smiles huge "you have no idea I have never been to a professional game before"

The twins walk in and George is the first to talk "we thought we heard your voice Harry"

Fred asks him "how are you Harry?"

"I'm good thanks for asking and how are you two doing? Still pranking everyone I assume"

"That would be"

"The absolute truth our young friend"

Ron groans "do you always have to finish each other sentences?"

Hermione looks at them and gives Fred a glare "don't start"

The twins nod and leave the room while Harry and Ron are just staring at her.

"Hermione did you just tame a Weasley twin?"

Hermione blushes "well I guess that's what it looks like doesn't it?"

Ginny runs up "guys dad says it is time to go".

Everyone goes downstairs and grabs their stuff for the trip. They are walking when Arthur sees someone "Amos it's good to see you"

"Yes and a little late it would same"

"Sorry about that someone's godfather brought them late" just then Cedric jumps down from the tree he was in. "And this must be Cedric" Arthur shakes his hand

"It's good to meet you sir" Cedric reply's.

The gang starts to walk again to their destination and Cedric track's back to talk to Harry.

"Hey Harry how has your summer been going so far?"

"Hey Cedric it's been going good so far and how about you?"

"It's been alright. I have been busy with school work and telling Cho that I don't want to date her. I'm not sure how many time's one can tell a person no"

Harry laughs "I know what you mean however I believe I had an easier time telling Ginny no all I had to do was explain that I was gay and she left me alone"

Cedric is sort of shocked when he heard Harry say that "I didn't know that you were gay"

Harry nods "well yeah not many people do know only you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and I think the twins know but I don't know how they do"

Everyone starts gathering around an old boot.

Ron asks "dad what are we doing around this old boot?"

"This Ron is a port key. Everyone all you need to do is grab it". Everyone grabs the boot except Harry he is confused "Harry now" so Harry grabs the boot and they get sucked into a hole and spin. "Everyone let go"

Hermione looks at Mr. Weasley "what?"

"Let go" so they all let go and Hermione on top of Fred while the others just land on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Fred" and she gets off of Fred.

"It's okay my lovely Hermione you can land on me anytime you want"

Hermione blushes "whatever you say"

Then they all see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric all walking down to them from the sky. Cedric goes over and gives a hand to Harry.

Harry takes his hand "thanks"

"No problem" and he pulls Harry up.

The Diggory's go their own way while the gang goes to a tent.

"Ah here we are everyone in" the gang walks into the tent while Harry just stands outside confused as to how it could fit everyone inside. Then he hears Mr. Weasley "girls pick a room" so Harry walks in and is amazed "I love magic". Everyone un-packs their things and the go out to explore before the game starts later that evening. Harry is walking and bumps into someone "oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

The guy turns and looks at him "no no the fault is all mine. My name is Viktor" and he holds out his hand.

Harry shakes his hand "I'm Harry"

Viktor just smiles "I know who you are Harry Potter"

Harry is blushing and isn't sure what to say to him "so I'm assuming you are here to see the game too"

Viktor smiles "yes you could say that. So Harry do you go to school?"

Harry nods "yes I go to Hogwarts"

"I go to Durmstrang. I must go but I will see you later Harry Potter" he kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

Harry just nods and touches the place where Viktor kissed him.

**End of Chapter 1**

**I will add another chapter as soon as I get some positive reviews. I hope that is soon. If this story doesn't work I will delete and try again.. I hope you all like it**


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

**You and Me Chapter 2: Shock**

**Please continue leaving your thoughts..this chapter is going to be longer than the last one I promise.**

Harry just watched him leave and put his hand on the spot where Viktor kissed him.

Hermione and Ron walk up "Harry there you are we have been looking for you..Harry are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

Ron shakes his head "not much actually Cedric was looking for you though"

"Do you know where he is now?"

Hermione shakes her head "no I don't last time I saw him was with his dad and that was at least 30 minutes ago"

"Oh okay well I will just talk to him tonight then. Come on guys lets go have some fun" Hermione and Ron agree with Harry and they leave to have some fun before the game starts. Harry is walking next to Hermione and whispers something to her "Mione I have to tell you something"

Hermione whispers back "what is it?"

"I ran into a guy named Viktor and he was flirting with me. He was hot too"

Hermione smiles "oh Harry maybe you will see him again"

"He said he goes to Drumstrang"

Later that day everyone was getting ready for the game that was going to start very soon and Harry spots Cedric and goes over to him. "Ron said you were looking for me earlier what's up?"

"Oh nothing important I just wanted to talk to you that's all"

Harry nods "oh okay we can talk tomorrow how does that sound?"

Cedric agrees "that is fine Harry. Right now it is time to enjoy that game".

On their way to their seats they run into Draco and Lucius "well who do we have here?"

Ron is the one to comment "shove off Malfoy we are here to enjoy the game not be insulted by you"

The twins both say "way to go Ron!" So the Malfoy's leave them alone and the gang goes to their seats for the game. Hermione is standing next to Fred with Ginny next to her on the other side. The Irish are first to come out then the Bulgarians come out.

Hermione asks "who is that?"

George answers "that is the greatest seeker in the world"

Harry could Viktor caught the snitch however Ireland had won the game. Ron leans over to Harry "that was an incredible game wasn't it?"

Harry agreed with him "yeah it was incredible" everyone goes to their tents and celebrates the game. When all of the sudden they hear screaming and loud bangs.

Fred says "well the Irish has got their celebrating on"

walks in "it's not the Irish quick everyone get your things we need to leave now".

The kids all grab their things and separate the twins take Ginny and Harry, Hermione, and Ron go together. They were trying to get back to the portkey when they got separated. Harry was running trying to find them when he feels arms grab him and on instinct he tries to push away.

"Harry it's okay it's just me it's Viktor" he physically feels Harry relaxing a bit.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be home now?"

"I was on my way when I heard all the commotion and I found you"

Harry was looking around and spotted Cedric "don't worry I found my friend I will be okay. Just owl me sometime" Harry runs over to Cedric.

Viktor thinks to himself _I don't think that will be necessary because I will be seeing you sooner than you think_ and he leaves.

Harry runs over to Cedric "Ced!"

Cedric turns around "oh thank God you're okay we were looking for you I saw Ron and Hermione and they said that you got separated from them so I went looking for you"

"I am very happy you found me now let's get out of here" Cedric agrees with him and leave to find the other's and go home. A couple of days later it is time to go back to Hogwarts. The gang make their way to the train and Mrs. Weasley says "take care of each other and be safe"

Ron says "we will mum don't worry" she kisses all of her kids including Harry and Hermione good bye and the train takes off. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny find Neville and sit with him.

"Hey Neville how are you?"

"I'm good Hermione thanks for asking and how are you guys?"

"Oh pretty good it was hectic summer but good" Harry stats.

Hermione smiles "someone over here has a crush"

Harry just looks at her "I don't not! He is just very handsome to look at that's all"

Ron just rolls his eyes "sure it is Harry"

Ginny was sitting there and asks "does anyone know what is going on this year?"

Ron answers her "no I don't but aren't you supposed to be with the third years?"

Ginny looked at him "yeah I am I'm going" Ginny gets up and leaves.

Hermione looks at him "why did you do that she could of stayed here?"

"I wanted to talk to all of you guys including Neville about something"

This caught of their interest "well what is it?"

"I think I'm gay and I think I like someone"

Harry smiles "I knew it your brothers owe me now"

Hermione hits him "you bet on Ron's sexuality?"

"Ow Hermione and yes not just that but who he likes too. Do you like Malfoy?"

Ron was shocked "how could you possibly know that?"

Neville is the one to answer now "honestly Ron it was kind of obvious even I noticed it". The rest of the trip was trying to figure out what was going on with their school this year. They also talked about the cup and the up coming quidditch season.

A number of hours later they arrive at Hogwarts and all the students get out of the train and into the carriages. They arrive at the doors and walk into the Great Hall and sit at their respective tables. Dumbledore stands up "this year we will be hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament and will be host to two other schools who will be having a student participating just like our school. So if you would give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies of the Buebaxton School in France". Everyone claps and the girls enter the great hall. All the students are staring at the girls of the school. Dumbledore than says "now welcome the sons of Drumstrang". Everyone starts to clap and Harry is again in shock as he watches the man he has a crush on.

Ron leans over and whispers to Harry "look it's Viktor". Harry can't find any words he just watches and Viktor looks around to find Harry and spots him and smiles. Dumbledore steps up again "now Drumstrang will be sitting at the Slytherin table and the Buebaxtons will be sitting at the Hufflepuff table. This will be a time to forge friendships with students outside of your houses and since the tournament will be held quidditch will be cancelled for the year."

All the students groan in displeasure at the last statement especially Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor . "Now that is enough another announcement I need to make is that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be taken by Alastor Moody. Also Barty Crouch will be here for the school year enforcing the rules of the tournament and will be a judge of the tasks I will have him speak to you about the rules".

Barty Crouch walks up "due to the skill level needed and the dangerousness of the tournament the ministry has decided that no one under the age of 17 and compete in the tournament" this statement was met with shouting students saying that it wasn't fair. Harry whispers to Ron "well that didn't go over well especially with your brothers" Ron just nodded in agreement. The rest of the night went on uneventfully and Dumbledore also made the announcement that the results would be read in one month's time. As Harry and his friends were walking someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Really Viktor can you not find another way to get my attention before I end up hexing you"

Viktor just laughs "I'm sorry but it seemed you were in a conversation with your friends so this was the first thing that came to my mind"

"And why didn't you tell me you were coming to my school this year for this tournament?"

"I thought a surprise would be nice. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I caught a student from Hufflepuff staring at you"

"And you couldn't just tell me that in an owl? And it's just Cedric he is harmless"

"Well he better be"

Harry just looks at him "do I detect a hint of jealousy"

Viktor shakes his head "no just a bit of possessiveness is all"

Harry was touched "well thanks for your concern but I have to go to my dorm now I will see you around" Harry turns and leaves. Meanwhile Draco pulled Ron into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Malfoy what was that for?"

"I needed to talk to you about something and I didn't want anyone listening on our conversation"

"Well this better be important than to drag me away from my friends"

"Oh believe me it is. Look I wanted to apologize for my behavior for the past three years. I have decided that I want to be friends with you if you will let me"

"Well I guess I can agree to that and apology accepted. Now can I go back to what I was doing before you grabbed me"

Draco chuckled a little "yeah go ahead I will see you around"

Ron nods "thanks see you" Ron leaves the room and walks up to his dorm. Ron got to the portrait and said the password and walked through.

Harry looks up "I guess you got pulled away too"

Ron nods "yeah I did who pulled you away"

Harry looks at him "who do you think"

"Viktor"

"Yeah that's the one. He seriously has to stop sneeking up on me or one of these times I'm going to hex him"

Ron laughs "so I heard that Cho no longer likes Cedric"

Neville walks up to them "really who does she like now"

"Nice to see you too Neville" Harry laughs "and I don't know that part"

Seamus walks up to the after hearing what they were talking about "she likes me if you must know"

"Wow I was not expecting that one. Well at least she will Cedric alone now"

Ron looks at Harry "how did you know she was bothering him"

"Oh Cedric told me when we were at the cup. That was before I met Viktor for the first time".

Seamus chimes in "so who do you think will be the champs?"

Neville says "I don't know it would be nice to see someone from Gryffindor enter"

Harry agrees "yeah it would be but just about anyone has a chance"

Ron "eternal glory that would be awesome too bad we can't enter"

Harry shakes his head "better you than me I have enough of that as it is and I don't even want that"

Ron "well at least this year won't be uneventful".

Seamus and the guys agree with Ron. This year was going to be filled with excitement.

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think I won't add another chapter till I get at least 3 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Champions are Named

**You and Me Chapter 3: The Champions are named**

**As you requested here is the next installment I hope you like it keep sending in your reviews I like your suggestions and feedback. I will agree to write another new story at the same time as this one if you choose the next character for me. Thanks.**

The next month seemed to fly by very fast for the students of Hogwarts. Before they knew it is was time the champions to be revealed. All the students gathered in the great hall where the tables where set up to surround the goblet of fire. Harry was sitting with his friends including the twins. Dumbledore got up "Hello students tonight we will find out what students will be competing the tri wizard tournament" the goblet's flame went red and the first name came out "the champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" The great hall erupted into cheers Harry being the loudest. The flame again went red "the champion of the Beubaxtons is Fleur Delcaur" again the great hall erupted into cheers and some whistling was heard from some of the male students. The goblet's flame went red and that meant the final name was coming "the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" this made the great hall scream in cheers of happiness. However this was not the end as the goblet spit out a fourth name and it flew into Dumbledore's hand and the great hall went silent. Dumbledore looked at the name "Harry Potter" he looked up and said it again only louder this time "Harry Potter!" Harry just sat there he didn't think he heard Dumbledore right. Hermione pushed him up and said "Harry go" the whole great hall was looking at him. Some students said "that's not fair he isn't even 17" other's said "he's a cheat" he walked past Dumbledore and past McGonagall and she put her hand on his shoulder while giving him a sympathetic look and he continued walking. He reached the room and entered.

Cedric looked at him "what is it Harry do they want us back in the room?" Harry just looked at him and couldn't say anything.

"Harry what's wrong you look like you're going to be sick" Cedric walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Next thing they know they hear shouting from the adults as they pile into the room. Dumbledore takes Harry from Cedric "Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire"

"N..No"

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

Harry looked at Cedric and Viktor "no I swear I didn't"

Madam Maxine says "well of course he iz lying"

Viktor speaks up "he's not lying he has been hanging out with me and Cedric the past month we would know if he did"

Igor says "I did not know you had any interest in a student"

"I don't but Dumbledore said this was a year to make friends and that is what the three of us have been doing"

McGonagall speaks for Harry "Albus he cannot compete he is just a boy"

Albus shakes his head "I will leave this up to Barty"

"The rules are absolute it is a binding magical contract that cannot be broken." He turns around "Mr. Potter has to compete". When Harry heard this the only thing keeping him from falling over was Cedric and Viktor's hands on his shoulder's. Cedric looked down at him "professor can I take him back to his dorm he looks like he is going to pass out?"

Dumbledore looks up from his thoughts "yes you may this discussion is over" Dumbledore thought in his head _'well this could come in handy this way I can make sure I know what Harry is up to and right know it looks like Viktor and Cedric are at the center I can also use them too_.' Cedric took Harry and walked him to his dorm.

"Ced what am I going to do I can't compete in this thing"

Cedric looks at him and shakes his head "I don't know Harry put your friends will be with you every step of the way I promise"

"I'm not sure about Ron he tends to let his jealously get the best of him sometimes"

"Don't worry about him Harry I'm sure if he has a problem at first you have other friends to whip him into shape"

Harry smiles a little "thanks Ced" he hugs Cedric "I will talk to you tomorrow I need to send a letter to Sirius"

"Okay Harry see you tomorrow" Cedric turns and leaves. Harry walks into the dorm and he finds more people staring at him.

Seamus walks up to him "Harry what happened?"

Harry looks at him "I have to compete I don't have a choice"

Hermione comes up and hugs him "oh Harry I'm so sorry this happened"

"Thanks Mione I'm going to send an owl to Sirius" Harry walks up to his dorm and closes the door.

Dean comes over "does anyone know where Ron is you would think he would want to be here to support Harry"

Fred speaks up "Ron is jealous Dean I told him not to come here till he cooled off a bit Harry doesn't need anyone yelling at him right now"

Hermione looks at him "well aren't you mr. sensitive"

Fred shrugs his shoulders "I have my moments"

Ginny finally spoke up "if Ron tries anything a will hex him"

George puts his hand on her shoulder "I will be right there with you on that one"

Fred chimes in "me too you can't do anything without me"

Neville asks "what do you think Sirius is going to say about this?"

Hermione shakes her head "I don't know but it won't be pleasant to watch"

The next day came and Ron avoided everyone especially Harry because at this moment he hated him. However today he was going to confront him well after he ate of course.

Harry the rest of the gang walked into the great hall they were acting as his bodyguards in case someone tried something. Ron walked up to him "how did you do it?

"How did I do what exactly?"

"You know bloody well what. I can't believe you didn't tell me"

"There was nothing to tell you Ron I didn't put my name in the cup"

Ron was getting angrier by the minute "of course you didn't it just magically put it in for you. I'm not much of an idiot." No one saw but Draco made his way over to the group at this point and he was ready to pull Ron away.

"I never said you were an idiot I am just telling you the truth whether you want to believe is up to you at this point" Harry was about to walk away when Draco pulled Ron out of the room. Ron was going to try and hex Harry but Draco stepped in at the right moment.

"Draco let go of me now!"

"Yeah I don't think so Weasley. You need to cool off before your family attacks you" they kind of made a bit of a scene in the great hall.

Seamus says "what the hell was that since when does Ron call Malfoy by his first name?"

"Since our little ronniekins got a crush on him"

Seamus was shocked "he has a crush on Draco Malfoy!"

Harry puts his hands on Seamus' mouth "would you be quiet so the entire hall doesn't hear you" Viktor and Cedric both walked over to them.

Cedric asks "is everyone okay over here?"

Harry looks at him "yeah everyone is fine don't worry"

Viktor says "don't worry Ron was about to hex you"

Fred puts a hand on Viktor's shoulder "do not worry Harry has very fast reflexes he would of dodged it"

Viktor looks at Harry "can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

Harry nods "yeah of course you can. I will be back guys" Harry and Viktor leave the great hall and go to an empty classroom. "So what's up Vic?"

"I really think Cedric likes you and that is a problem for me"

Harry already knows Cedric likes him "I know that already but why would that be a problem for you?"

Viktor looks Harry "I think you know that answer to that already"

"I'm not sure that I do Viktor. Do you think you would be able to tell me otherwise I will have to think you are just jealous even though I'm just friends with Cedric"

"Harry I like you that's why I have a problem with Cedric liking you" Viktor just leaves the room. Harry thinks _"Well that was obvious but I just wanted to hear it from him. Now I have to choose between Cedric and Viktor. Oh boy this should be fun."_ Harry leaves and goes back to his friends. When gets to the great hall he sees a blonde girl from Ravenclaw there. "Hey guys who is this?"

Neville introduces her "Harry this is Luna Lovegood she is my girlfriend"

Harry smiles at him "Congrats Neville and it's nice to meet you Luna"

Luna smiles "it's nice to meet you too Harry Potter"

Hermione looks at Harry and asks "so what did Viktor want?"

Harry looks at her and notices Cedric is still there "I will tell you later"

Cedric looks up at the teacher's table "has anyone noticed Dumbledore's weird behavior in the past day?"

Dean answers "I haven't but I always thought there was something strange about him"

Harry says "I will talk to Sirius about it but I think there is something really strange going on with professor Moody. He is taking too much interest in me for my liking"

"I know what you mean Harry the way he looks at you in class and I don't know why he is teaching us the unforgivables"

Cedric is shocked "he is teaching fourth years the unforgivable curses?"

Harry nods "yeah it is really weird no one in class ever wants to be there I mean he is effective but still I don't like him"

Hermione thinks of something and smiles "did you guys hear there is going to be a ball this year after the first task?"

Harry looks at her "you mean like an actual ball where people have to dance?"

Hermione laughs "yes an actual ball where people of to dance"

"Oh goody. Kill me now" Harry groans.

"Oh and everyone has to have a date and the champions dance first"

"HERMIONE! Your not helping here" everyone laughs at Harry.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 taking time & making decisions

**Alright everyone this is the next installment to the story. I am sorry it took a while I went to NYC and I got busy so I hope you enjoy this. Please leave your comments the more reviews I get the faster I update the story. **

**Okay everybody I have been receiving some reviews that want Harry to be with both Cedric and Viktor. So I have decided that I will grant your request and have be with both Cedric and Viktor.**

**Also please tell me if you should have mpreg in this story and who should it be.**

**Chapter 4: Taking time and making decisions**

The next couple of weeks went by slowly if you asked Harry. He wasn't sure how he could possibly choose between Cedric and Viktor. He liked them both very much and didn't want to hurt the other's feelings. On top of this the first task is coming in less than a month and no one knows what it is.

"Hermione how am I supposed to train when I don't know what I'm going up against?"

"Actually Harry Hagrid wants to see you tonight he says to bring your invisibility cloak and meet him at the forbidden forest"

"Thanks for telling me Mione"

"No problem Harry. Good luck he wouldn't tell me why though"

"Oh I'm sure it's something important otherwise he wouldn't tell me to come"

Hermione nods "yeah you're probably right about that just be careful"

Harry smiles "don't worry Mione I always am". Later that evening Harry walks down to Hagrid's hut with his invisibility cloak in hand "okay Hagrid I'm here"

"Put the cloak on Harry"

"Hagrid!"

"Oh hi there Olmypee"

"I thought you have forgotten about me"

"Of course I didn't forget about you now come with me there is something I want to show you" to they walk together along with Harry in his invisibility cloak towards a different part of the forest and they see dragons.

Harry pulls of his cloak "dragons! Are you serious Hagrid. How did they get here?"

"Oh Ron's brother Charlie brought them over from Romania" Harry thought he would faint '_dragons! You have go to be kidding me that's the first task I have to tell Cedric tomorrow some how I think Viktor will find out from his headmaster'_. Harry left and went back to Gryffindor tower to sleep for the night and tomorrow he would tell Cedric what he saw. Harry slept through the night without having a nightmare.

"Good morning Harry"

"Good morning Neville. Hey do me a favor and tell the gang I will see them later I have something really important I have to do"

"No problem Harry I will let them know. Good luck with whatever it is you have to do"

"Thanks Neville" Harry leaves to take a shower and gets dressed and makes his way to find Cedric. He finally tracked him down outside in one of the court yards and he walks up to him "Cedric I really need to talk to you in private"

"Oh okay Harry" Cedric gets up and follows Harry to behind a tree.

"Dragons"

"What?"

"Dragons it's the first task"

Cedric was shocked "are you sure?"

"Yeah I saw them and I can bet the other champions know too. I thought you should know so you wouldn't be at a disadvantage"

Cedric was still shocked but managed to say thanks and Harry turned around and walked away. Cedric was thinking to himself _'they have got to be kidding me they expect students to deal with a dragon and we still don't know what we have do with them. Great. Just great'_ Cedric walked back to his friends. The rest of the day seemed normal Ron still wasn't talking to the gang and Viktor was still not happy that Cedric had feelings for Harry. Fred was still openly flirting with Hermione and Cho and Seamus got together. Also still couldn't choose between Viktor and Cedric.

"Mione I don't know who I am supposed to choose"

Hermione just shook her head "I think it is pretty obvious Harry"

"What do you mean it is obvious I really like them both?"

"Exactly my point" Hermione gets up and leaves to find Fred. Harry just sat there even more confused than he was originally. He decided that he should talk to Luna later she would be able to help him. Ginny walks up with Dean "Harry are you okay you look at little lost?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just have some things on my mind"

"Okay" Ginny and Dean sit down to eat lunch. After the gang finished their lunch they all headed off to their classes for the rest of the day. Draco started to be nice to them but they figured it was because of his feelings for Ron. Harry was finding that potions wasn't terrible this year and couldn't figure that out either. He felt as though he couldn't figure anything out he really needed to talk to Luna and soon. After classes ended Harry went in search of Luna.

Seamus leaned over to Hermione "where is Harry going?"

"I don't know Seamus"

"I think I remember him telling me that he wanted to talk to Luna about something"

"Oh thanks Neville"

"No problem, Luna is a good person to talk to". Harry finds Luna in the woods "hey Luna can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can Harry I sense this has something to do with two men who you like"

"How did you? Oh never mind I need your advice I don't know what to do"

"Harry it is obvious what you should but you need to figure that out for yourself the only thing I will tell you is that listen to what your heart is telling you and it's okay to have two mates"

Harry thought about this "oh you mean I should choose them both?" Luna just smiles at him. "Thanks Luna you're the best" Harry hugs her and goes back to the Great Hall. He knows what he has to do but he will need Fred and George's help to make his plan work. Hermione looks up "are you okay Harry?"

"Never better. George and Fred I need your help with something"

George answers him "Fred and George at your service"

"Thanks guys" Harry tells them what he plans on doing and they agree to help him as best as they can. A couple days later Harry's plan starts to get the two men he likes into his life forever.

"Is everything ready to go guys"

"Yes sir it is" the twins answer. His plans entails ignoring Viktor and only spending time with Cedric. Then when Viktor gets jealous which Harry knows he will the twins will get all three together in the room of requirements and Harry will tell them what he has decided. Harry is planning it will take less than a day. Harry goes to find Cedric "hey Ced how are you?"

"Oh hey Harry I'm good and you?"

"Never better I finally think I know who I want to be with"

"Oh and who will that be?"

"Well that's for me to know and you two to find out in the mean time do you have any idea what we might have to do with the dragons?"

Cedric had almost forgot about that "I have no idea really have you asked Viktor what he thinks about it?"

"No I haven't talked to him since a couple of days ago"

"Did you guys get into a fight or something"

"Yeah something like that. He can get very possessive even though I'm not his. It gets annoying really" he wasn't really lying about that but he didn't tell him the whole thing. Little did they know Viktor was watching them and he was not happy at what he was seeing. Suddenly the twins walked up to Harry and Cedric "hey you two it seems someone is spying on you"

"Oh and who would that be?" Cedric asked them.

"Why Viktor of course"

"Ugh why can't he leave me be"

"Maybe you should tell him yourself. We can tell him to meet you two later"

Harry pretends to think about it "that would be great guys thanks" the twins walked away and told Viktor where to meet them and Cedric turned to Harry "why do I need to be there?"

"Well it concerns you too doesn't it?"

"Well I guess you are right" the two of them walk back into the castle and Harry leads Cedric to the seventh floor corridor.

"Harry what are we doing in front of this wall?"

"Just wait" suddenly a door appears in front of them and Harry grabs Cedric's hand and leads him into the room.

Cedric was in awe "what is this place?"

"This would be the room of requirements it turns into whatever the user desires" then they heard the door open and Viktor walked in.

"Okay does anyone want to tell me why I am here?"

Harry looks at the two men "you two need to sit down for this" the two men look at each other and sit down in separate chairs.

"Okay so I have been taking my time thinking about who I should choose and I have come to a conclusion"

Viktor looks at him "okay and what would that decision be?"

"I can't decide between you so I choose both of you"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger I had to put it in here. If you want me to update soon tell what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Answers & the first task

**Thank you everyone for your input I now have 8 reviews and I hope you continue sending me your thoughts. I still need you guys to tell me if I should put mpreg in here and if so who should it be?**

**You and me Chapter 5: Answers and the first task**

"You what?" Both Viktor and Cedric asked Harry at the same time.

"I chose both of you. Now it is up to you two to decide what to do next" Harry stated to the two still shocked boys in front of him.

Cedric was the first to speak "you do realize that you are asking us to share don't you?"

Harry smiled "of course I do other wise we wouldn't be here right now. However if you two can't work together I will be forced to find someone else.." Harry was cut off before he could finish his sentence "no" both of the boys said.

"No what?"

Viktor answered this time "we mean no as in you don't need to go somewhere else. We are willing to share as long as it is only us and no one else"

Harry smiled "I think I can make that happen. It was just be the three of us"

Cedric smiled too "sounds good to me but we are going to have to think of something so the students don't despise you"

"Oh I'm not concerned about that I have the Weasley twins to back me up if there is trouble plus I have two champions as well"

"That is true and you won't be getting rid of either of us. We are here to stay" Viktor stated.

Harry smiled again "that is good to hear now we need to get back to our dorms" Harry gets up and kisses them both and leaves the room. Cedric and Viktor look at each other and smirk. "Well I wasn't expecting that but I am not complaining"

Viktor nodded in agreement "I here you there well I will see you tomorrow" Viktor gets up and leaves as well. Cedric decided that he should go to his dorm too for the night and he leaves too. Two weeks pass and it is the day of the first task and all the contestants are nervous as can be. Hermione had been helping Harry with the summoning charm in case he needed his broom. The contestants still know exactly what they had to do. All the contestants were in the tent when Mr. Crouch came in "champions gather around me please" so they all made a circle around him and he continued to talk "now each of you will reach in the bag and pick out a miniature dragon and they all will have a number on them. first" Cedric puts his hand in the bag and pulls out a green dragon with the number 1 on it "the Swedish Short Snot" Crouch then goes to Viktor and he puts his hand in and pulls out a red one with the number 3 on it "the Chinese Fireball". Crouch goes to Fleur and puts the bag in front of her. She puts her hand in the bag and pulls out another green one with the number 2 on it "the Common Welsh Green". Lastly he goes over to Harry and he already knows what he is going to get but he puts his hand in and pulls out a light brown one with the number 4 on it "the Hungarian Horntail" Harry thinks _'great I had to get the one with the biggest anger management problems'_.

Crouch then says "okay Mr. Diggory will go first followed by Ms. Delacour then by Mr. Krum and lastly Mr. Potter".

Dumbledore speaks "now at the sound of the canon Mr. Diggory you will go first" Cedric nods his head. Cedric went in when he heard the canon and he transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon and it worked but as he was getting the egg the dragon burned him.

Fleur went next to battle her dragon. Fleur put her dragon to sleep and she got the egg but it snored and set her skirt on fire. Fleur put out the fire and finished her task.

Viktor went out next to face his dragon and he blinded his dragon with a curse and retrieved his egg. However he lost points because his dragon broke one of the real eggs.

Harry was last. He heard that Viktor finished his task so he knew he was next. Harry took a deep breath and walked out into the arena and he summoned his Firebolt. However on his way to retrieving the egg the dragon broke the chains and flew after Harry. Harry was flying around the castle trying to get away from the dragon and eventually he did. He flew back to the arena where the crowd went wild and he got the egg. After everyone was finished the points were announced. Harry and Viktor were tied for first place, Cedric was in second, and Fleur was in third. All the champions went to the first aide tent where Harry was immediately getting yelled at by Sirius "don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me you almost gave me a heart attack"

Harry put his head down "I'm sorry Siri I didn't expect for the dragon to get loose" Viktor and Cedric both came up and hit him on each arm "Ow what was that for?"

"For scaring us. We thought we might lose you when we just got you" Sirius was looking confused until Harry spoke up "Siri these are my boyfriends"

Sirius nodded "so you are the two that have my godson blushing all the time" "Sirius!" Harry was blushing again. All three men laughed at Harry.

Cedric kissed Harry "it's okay love we are just glad your okay" Viktor agreed and kissed Harry as well.

"Thanks guys. I do not want to repeat that event hopefully the next task won't be as bad"

Sirius looks at him "pup it's the Tri Wizard Tournament of course it is going to be bad"

"Yeah I know just wishful thinking. Well guys I'm going back to my dorm to relax I will see you all at dinner" Harry kissed Viktor and Cedric again and walked back to Gryffindor tower. When Harry walked into the common room he was greeted with cheering and Fred and George put him up on their shoulders "way to go Harry!" Everyone was cheering and telling him to open the egg so he opened it and all they heard was screeching and they all covered their ears and Harry closed the egg.

Ron walked into the room "what the bloody hell was that?" Fred and George look at Ron and Fred speaks up "okay everyone go back to your knitting or whatever it is you do". Ron walks up to Harry "I realize only idiot would put their name in the goblet. I know you didn't do it Harry"

"Yeah it took you long enough then"

"I'm sorry Harry I hope you can forgive me I was a git"

Harry nodded "yeah you were but I can forgive you. I never want to face a dragon again"

"I don't blame you those things are nasty I don't know how my brother does it"

Hermione walks up "I see you two mended things"

"Yeah we did"

"Ronald if you ever do that to Harry again I will personally come after you!"

Ron paled at that "I promise I won't ever do it again"

Hermione nodded "good"

Harry looked at her "gees Mione you can be really scary when you want to be. Guys I have to tell you something"

"What is that Harry?" Hermione asks.

"I have two boyfriends. They are Cedric and Viktor"

Ron spoke first "well I was expecting that Harry" Harry and Hermione just look at him "what I'm not as dense as you think I am"

Harry nods "well that's good to know. Well I'm going to take a shower before dinner bye guys" Harry goes upstairs to the dormitory to take a shower.

Hermione turns to Ron "at least the second task isn't until after the winter holidays"

Seamus walks up to them "but now we all have to worry about finding dates for the Yule Ball"

Ron groans "oh I almost forgot about that. Well I know who I'm going to ask"

Seamus looks at him "who?"

"You will find out if they say yes that is"

"Will you be going with Cho Seamus?"

"Yes Mione I will be as soon as I ask her that is" Harry walks back downstairs "what are you guys talking about?"

Ron answers him "finding dates for the Yule ball"

"Oh no I can't take either of my boyfriends cuz McGonagall said champions can't take each other. Who am I going to go with?"

**End of Chapter 5**

**Who will Ron ask and who will Harry go with?**


	6. Chapter 6 the yule ball

Hello to all my readers. I am updating this story and I am still waiting on a response to if I should put male pregnancy in my story please answer. Thanks. Well here it is the next chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Yule Ball**

"I don't know what to tell you maybe you could take Katie or something as a friend"

Harry smiled "Ron you're a genius!"

"Why do you always have to sound so surprised?" everyone laughs at Ron. The rest of the week is spent by all the students of Hogwarts and the visiting schools trying to find dates to the ball which was going to take place in 2 weeks. Some of the Gryffindor gang have dates: Hermione is going with Fred, Seamus is going with Cho, George is going with Angela, Neville is going with Luna, and Dean is going with Ginny. While Harry and Ron still have to find someone to go with. Well Harry just has to ask Katie to go with him. The next day Harry gets that chance when he sees Katie walk into the Great Hall "hey Katie can I talk to you for a minute?"

Katie turns around "yeah sure thing Harry" she walks out into the hall with him "so what's up?"

"Katie I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me as a friend?"

Katie smiles "of course I will go with you!" she hugs Harry and walks back into the Great Hall. Harry follows her with a huge sigh I relief that she said okay. The next thing on his mind was whether or not Viktor and Cedric had dates to the ball. He couldn't believe they wouldn't other champions to bring one another but in a way he was relieved because that meant Harry didn't have to choose between the two about the ball.

"Ron do you have a date to the dance yet?" Harry asks as he walks back to the table.

"Yeah I'm going with Padma"

Harry smiles "cool well at least well have dates"

Seamus nods "yeah I would be kind of embarrassing to come to the ball alone"

Hermione looks at Harry "do you know who Cedric and Viktor are going with?"

Harry shakes his head "I know Cedric is going with Hannah Abbott but I don't know who Viktor is going with"

Hermione nodded "well I do know one thing. We need to go shopping" the rest of the gang all agreed and decided that they would go this weekend. All the boys would go together and all the girls would go together. The rest of the week went by uneventful for the students which of course was not normal. The weekend arrived and the gang made their way to the clothing shops they needed to go to get their attire for the ball. The boys all went with black tux's with each of them having a different colored vest to match what colors the girl's chose. Harry went with an emerald green vest to match his eyes. Fred picked a periwinkle pink vest to match Hermione's dress color. Seamus ended up picking out a pure sliver color vest. The rest of the men all got their suits and vest's and the girls all got their dresses fitted.

Harry finally got to meet up with Viktor and Cedric a couple of days later in the Room of Requirements.

"Hey guys" Harry smiled and kissed them.

Cedric kissed him back "hey you, how have you been holding up with all the ball preparations?"

"It's insane I wish I didn't even have to bother with it"

Viktor gives him a sympathetic look "I know what you mean but as champions we really don't have a choice"

Cedric looks at him "who are you going to the ball with?"

"Oh just a girl from Beubaxton. I forget her name already"

Harry and Cedric laugh "Vik I don't think that's a good way to start your date"

"I don't really care I don't get to go with the two people I want to go with"

"Awe I know what you mean but at least one of my good friends agreed to go with me"

Cedric looks at him "you're going with Katie Bell right?"

Harry nods "yeah I am and I am very grateful"

Cedric agrees "yeah I bet I'm happy that Hannah agreed to go with me too"

The trio continued to talk for hours about everything under the sun. They were all falling in love with each other and their relationship was working and getting stronger every day. The next week came and went and before anyone could blink it was the night of the ball. Harry and Ron where in their dorm getting ready

"Ron I don't think I can do this"

Ron puts his hands on Harry's shoulders "you will be fine mate. You have been practicing as much as you can. You really have improved a lot"

Harry smiles "thanks Ron that means a lot to me"

"No problem I'm always here for you" Ron and Harry finished getting ready and go down to meet their dates in front of the entrance hall. "Katie you look beautiful"

Katie smiles at Harry "thank you Harry, you don't look too bad yourself" Harry smiles "are you ready to go in?" Katie nods and the two of them walk into the Great Hall. "Padma you look beautiful as well"

Padma smiles "thanks Ron you are quite dashing yourself" they both walk into the Great Hall after Harry and Katie. All the students were gathering in the Great Hall for the start of the ball. Harry and Katie had to go back out and wait for the other champions and their dates to arrive before they could go in. Cedric arrived first with Hannah then Viktor arrived with his date. The last one to come was Fleur and her date was Rodger Davis'. They were all lined up with Fleur first, and following her was Viktor, then Cedric and lastly Harry. The doors were opened and the champions walked in. The music starts to play and the champions begin the dance. After 5 minutes more students join in as well as some teachers. The dance goes relatively smooth without too many problems. Harry just wanted to dance with Cedric and Viktor and finally he couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Viktor "Viktor may I have this dance"

Viktor smiles at Harry "of course you may" they walk out to the dance floor together with everyone staring at them. Neither one of them care because they have been wanting to dance with each other all night. Cedric is watching them and wants to join them but he stops himself and lets them have their moment together. Once the dance is finished Harry walks over to Cedric and drags him to the dance floor "you didn't think I would forget about you did you?"

Cedric smiles "of course not" they both laugh a little and start to dance. The entire student body has no idea what is going on and they want to know. A couple hours later the Yule Ball ends and the students begin to leave and Cedric walks up to Harry "well that went better than I expected" "Tomorrow will be worse once the students get over the shock. After that they won't leave us alone"

Cedric laughs a little "yeah I guess you are right. Oh well we will worry about it as it comes I guess"

Harry nods "yea that sounds like a good idea" Viktor walks up to them "hello to my two favorite people" both Cedric and Harry smile "hello Vik"

"How was your night?"

Viktor smiles "it was alright until I got to dance with the two of you" Harry blushes "awe well I'm going to bed I will see you two tomorrow" Harry gives both Viktor and Cedric a kiss and leaves. Cedric looks at Viktor "well I guess I should head up too" Cedric kisses Viktor as well and leaves to his dorm.

Viktor thinks to himself _"I am the luckiest man on the planet"_ he leaves to go back to his room for the night.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7 the aftermath

**You and Me**

**Well everyone I will be adding mpreg but not until later in the story. Please continue to leave your comments and suggestions I take them all to heart. **

**I want to personally thank Silvermane1 and Elfin69 for your great suggestions.**

**So without further ado here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The aftermath**

Well the Yule ball went pretty well for everyone. Fred officially asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Ron actually danced with Padma and he talked to Draco for a while during the night. Ginny and Dean danced the whole night along with Neville and Luna. A couple of Slytherin's got kicked out for trying to start a fight with some other students. The only miserable person at the dance was the one and only Draco Malfoy. He had to go to the dance with Pansy and he was not happy about it for you see he was gay and he had his eyes set on a certain red head. Ron of course was completely oblivious to this fact. The next day arrived and the Gryffindor boys were slowly getting out of bed.

"How are you this morning Seamus?"

"Tired and exhausted but good. What about you Harry?"

"I'm good but I'm curious to see what the daily prophet is going to say about last night" the rest of the guys all agree with him. They all get ready and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry walks down and when he gets there all the students turn and look at him. He whispers to Ron "why are they all staring at me?"

Ron shakes his head "I don't know I guess we will find out" they walk over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione has the daily prophet in front of her. She looks up at him "you may want to sit down before you read this" Harry nods and sits down next to her and grabs the paper and starts to read the article.

_The Boy Who Lived- Gay!?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It has come to my attention that Harry Potter the boy who lived was seen entering the Yule Ball with a Gryffindor classmate Katie Bell but was later dancing with not only one but two other champions. Who might you ask would these two champions be; they would be none other than Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. What I want to know and what I am sure all you readers want to know is what is going on here?_

_Is our precious savior gay or is he straight? I have my suspicions that he is indeed gay. I hope that he hides his face for awhile because I assume that he will not be received well by the wizarding world. What will Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum's parents say when they find out about this three way relationship that appears to be going on and what will Sirius Black say to his godson. _

_I have had a couple of sources tell me mixed views on the subject. Some people seem to think that he will be disowned and to will his lovers. Others seem to think that people will be accepting of their relationship. So I will ask all of you is Harry Potter a disgrace or is he allowed to be happy?_

_Owl me your views or if you prefer just send them to Mr. Potter. To be continued I will be back._

Harry finished reading the article and he was fuming and tears were starting to form in his eyes. He gets up from his seat and runs out of the Great Hall and Viktor and Cedric run after him.

"Where did he go?"

Viktor shakes his head "I don't know Ced I really don't know" both of them continue to look for Harry when they hear someone sniffling from and abandoned class room. They go towards the door of the classroom and go in.

Cedric speaks first "Harry are you in here?"

Harry is still crying "go away" Viktor and Cedric look at each other and walk towards him. They both kneel down on either side of him.

Viktor puts his arm around Harry's shoulders "Harry come talk to us please"

Harry shakes his head "why does everyone hate me so much? And she was right what if Sirius disowns me"

Cedric shakes his head "love Sirius is not going to disown you. He loves you like his own son. Now I can't say the same for my father but my mother will be supportive"

Viktor agrees "Ced is right Sirius would never do that to you and neither will my parents they already know that I am gay. You shouldn't listen to a word that horrible woman says."

Harry looks at the both of them "I just don't want to lose you two or my godfather"

Cedric puts his arms around Harry's waist "you aren't going to lose anyone and don't forget that you have a huge support group out there in the Great Hall that will do anything to defend you and help you when you need it. Plus I and Viktor love you very much and that is not going to change"

Harry smiles "you really mean it?"

Cedric nods and kisses Harry and Viktor does the same "yes we really mean it. Now it is time to go back to the Great Hall and show everyone that you are not what that woman says you are" Harry nods and Viktor and Cedric help him up. They all walk back to the Great Hall and are met with all of Harry's friends and some friend's of Cedric's and Viktor's.

The twins are the first to speak "don't worry about anything Harry you are our honorary brother and we will defend you" Harry hugs them.

Draco walks up "Harry did you know that your family owns at least half of the daily prophet?"

Harry shook his head "no I had no idea. How do you know that?"

Draco looks at him "well I wasn't raised by muggles and your family is a noble house hold which means that you have certain rights that other families don't"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione walks up to him "Harry I sent an owl to Sirius and he will be here later to talk to you about what you can do"

"Thanks Mione" Harry hugs her. The rest of the students that walked over to Harry all told him that they were on his side and they would defend him if need be. Harry couldn't believe how many people were coming up to him telling him that they were on his side when not long ago when the champions were announced many of the students hated him.

I guess something changed all their minds and he had a pretty good idea that all of his friends had something to do with it. And of course the first task that he could of died doing since the dragon got loose. Harry was quiet content with all the support but he could feel some cold stares coming from the teacher's table and he also had a pretty good idea that one of them was Moody but he didn't know who the other one was coming from. Before certain events he would of automatically said it was Snape but he knows now that Snape is on his side so he had no idea. He would have to talk to Sirius about that too or maybe he would talk to Snape later.

In a couple of weeks students would be going home for the Christmas holidays and Harry was happy that he had a place to go. He was going home with Sirius then they would be going over to the Weasleys house that is if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would still accept him as a son. He would worry about that later right now he just wanted to talk to Sirius and get revenge.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tell me what you think guys!**


End file.
